


Foam

by naegi



Category: Hustle Cat
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Other, avery is masc nb, he/him avery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 14:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11465466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naegi/pseuds/naegi
Summary: Something about storms makes you appreciate the indoors a little more.





	Foam

**Author's Note:**

> This was written with the Avery I played with in mind, so short haired sprite and he/him pronouns, but you're free to imagine w/e you want!!

A raindrop trickled down the window as the storm persisted outside. It was one of those calm storms, the kind where the sky was clear from lightning and the thunder was more of a gentle hum. Hayes could feel his muscles relax from their usual tense nature as he followed the little droplet down the glass until it dissolved into the growing puddle at the bottom. Though usually storms were far too loud for him, he found these kinds always seemed to send him into a dreamy state of mind, like he could fall asleep any second. He felt safe.

Something about storms makes you appreciate the indoors a little more. And thank god they did, because he wasn’t leaving anytime soon. He had planned on going home as soon as he got up since he felt he had already stayed long enough after last night, but as nonthreatening as the storm was he hadn’t brought an umbrella and he certainly didn’t want to walk all the way home in the rain. He tried to shake the worries of imposing out of his head. It was fine, he ended up staying over pretty often (mostly due to Avery falling asleep on him and him being too afraid of waking him to leave) and Avery had never seemed bothered...but then again...

He decided to focus on the scenery again. The warm glow of the lamp reflected off the window was comforting and soft. This was the kind of weather that’d be perfect as a backdrop to an evening cuddled up with a loved one with warm coffee in one hand and a book in the other. He suddenly found himself craving coffee.

As he made his way into the kitchen he noticed a familiar figure slumped over on the small table in the corner. He muffled his laughter as he shuffled over to shake his partner awake. When had he gotten up? Had he fallen asleep as soon as he sat down?

“Nhnng...five more minutes…” Avery swatted his hand away, attempting to burrow his head deeper into his folded arms. After a solid minute of further convincing he finally lifted his face, revealing a small trail of dried drool coming from his lips and down his chin. Hayes couldn’t hold back his giggle this time.

“When did you get up?” he asked as he leaned down to kiss the top of the others bedhead. He was usually pretty alert, so he was surprised he hadn’t noticed him walk by to get into the kitchen. Then again, when he was at Avery’s place, or with him in general, he usually felt a lot less on edge. There something about his presence that was immensely comforting and gentle, an odd contrast with his... _ bold _ temperament.

“Mmm...like...a few minutes ago? I dunno…” he placed his head on his arms again, but stopped his attempt to burrow away into the soft abyss of his hoodie sleeves once Hayes gave him a warning look.

“You’re going to ruin your sleep schedule. You have an early shift tomorrow.”

“It’s not my fault I’m tired...we stayed up till like...4 AM trying to get that dumb coffee maker to work.” Oh, right, coffee maker. That was why he’d come in here in the first place. Hayes continued on his way towards the machine on the counter while Avery slumped himself back in his chair in an attempt to stay awake.

“Cappuccino?” Avery gave an affirming groan. He turned on the machine and smiled at the little hum it gave off. He remembered how Avery had nearly cried with tired joy last night when it had finally turned on for the first time. They hadn’t expected it to take so long when he’d first presented it to him - now that he thought about it, it was a little strange to get someone a gift that you kept at your house - so they had put off setting it up until nighttime. That had turned out to be a huge mistake.

A mistake, but going through with it was still rewarding it seemed. He wondered if his partner could see the little glow in his eye as he worked with it, figured out all the neat little things it could do. It was by no means the Rolex of coffee makers, but it could do a little more than the one at the cafe and the fact Avery had saved up for weeks to get it for him made it hard to not admire.

Once he was done he set two mugs down on the table and sat down himself, letting out a soft, happy sigh he didn’t realize he was holding in. He could still hear the rain pattering outside and the low rumble of the thunder. The atmosphere was warm and he couldn't help but glance at the witch beside him, who had already claimed his cup and was sleepily sipping at the warmth inside, hoping it would wake him up enough to survive until night. The light above them gave his cheeks a soft glow. He felt a blush creep up his face when the others eyes caught his own.

“Something wrong?” Avery’s face perked up from his mug and he tilted his head in curiosity. 

“Ah- uhm- no! This is just...this is nice…” he smiled gently and looked down at his own cup. He took a sip and his eyes immediately lit up at the surprisingly rich taste. A few extra features really did make a difference. “Oh, wow, this is really-”

He let out a loud squeal when he felt a finger brush against his upper lip. The blush that had so easily been settled before was now flaming on his cheeks as his stutters were cut off by a muffled giggling from a mouth the offending hand went to cover. 

“You had foam on your mouth.” Avery quickly licked said foam off his finger and waggled it at Hayes teasingly “God, you’re adorable.”

“Ah...right...r-right” his heart slowed slightly from its previously rapid pace. He felt Avery’s head lean onto his shoulder and nuzzle against him and suddenly he was blushing again. Yes, storms definitely made you appreciate the indoors more.

**Author's Note:**

> i havent put anything here since 2015 oh wow uhhh dont forget to like comment and subscribe


End file.
